The opportunity to personalize features in a mobile vehicle is ever increasing as the automobile is being transformed into a communications and entertainment platform as well as a transportation platform. Current projections indicate that some type of telematics unit to provide wireless communication and location-based services will be installed in a majority of automobiles in the near future. These services can be accessed through interfaces such as voice-recognition computer applications, touch-screen computer displays, computer keyboards, or a series of buttons on the dashboard or console of a vehicle.
Currently, telematics service call centers, in-vehicle compact disk (CD) or digital video display (DVD) media, web portals, and voice-enabled phone portals provide various types of location services, including driving directions, stolen vehicle tracking, traffic information, weather reports, restaurant guides, ski reports, road condition information, accident updates, street routing, landmark guides, and business finders.
Despite the development of these strategies for overcoming ambient cabin noise, speech-based communication between the automobile and user remains imperfect. As such, it would be desirable to provide a strategy for communicating between a vehicle user and a telematics device that overcomes the aforementioned and other disadvantages.